<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected discovery by The_Countess99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169349">Unexpected discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99'>The_Countess99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story bits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, It's over a hundred words but I still consider it a drabble, Scourge and Sonic are stuck in zone together, Scourge might be a bad guy but he has limits, sonic cries, they also come across something disturbing, this is a short drabble I wrote in like less than ten minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Scourge are lost in a zone they've never been in before while also being literally stuck together in an effort to find a way out of this situation they stumble into something they weren't expecting to find</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scourge the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story bits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe this!" Scourge snarled looking agitated and angry "not only am I stranded in this stupid zone I'm chained to you of all people by this fucking collar!" he struggled and tugged at the glowing green gem snake that was wound around his neck causing a green chain to appear between himself and Sonic who had an identical snake wrapped around his neck.</p><p>Sonic just ignored him and tried to keep moving throughout the destroyed village they were going through his ears going back at the charred remains of buildings. </p><p>Jumping over the remains of a wall something under his shoe made him pause and looking down he lifted his foot off a charred doll, Sonic's ears went back and he carefully picked it up a shaky breath leaving him as his expression morphed into a look of saddened understanding.</p><p>Scourge had been peering over the wall and rolled his eyes before jumping over as well though the crunch under his feet made both stiffen, quickly stepping off whatever it was his eyes widen and his ears tilt back while he heard a distressed noise from his unwilling companion.</p><p>Unlike Sonic, Scourge had landed on the small child the doll had belonged to, the charred bones of the small mobian crumbling under the teenager's weight.</p><p>Sonic turned away fighting back tears as he clutched the doll damaging the frail stitching and fabric "oh by the walkers...".</p><p>"...." Scourge himself was unusually quiet before he sniffed the air "the scent of what was used to burn this village down is strongest here, so whoever did this started in this spot".</p><p>Sonic just numbly nodded and continued walking though he didn't keep his composure for long as they stumbled and nearly stood on another tiny body.</p><p>Then another and another.</p><p>A room filled with melted cribs and even tinier bones was the last straw and Sonic let out a sharp sob though tears had already been trickling down his face for the last minute and a half "why...?".</p><p>Scourge was shaking fists clenched and fangs gritted "because Blue there are some people who are sick, sick enough to burn down an orphanage with defenceless children inside" there were tears in the corners of his eyes and he felt sick to the stomach looking at the tiny little bones blackened by what had been their demise so he turned his head away.</p><p>"....I want to find who did this" mumbled Sonic after a moment.</p><p>"I know and when we do I'm gonna kill 'em" Scourge hissed eyes ablaze with utter revulsion and hatred for an individual he'd never even met.</p><p>Sonic knew that if it came to that he wouldn't have the heart to stop him, just because he didn't kill didn't mean that he had to make someone else show mercy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>